


I trusted you

by supercali



Series: Our Family (and other animals) [5]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercali/pseuds/supercali
Summary: Combining two prompt fills here, 'I trusted you' and 'Every time I see you I fall in love with you all over again'.Have some future robron :) In this universe anything after the wedding didn't happen :)





	I trusted you

**Author's Note:**

> Combining two prompt fills here, 'I trusted you' and 'Every time I see you I fall in love with you all over again'.
> 
> Have some future robron :) In this universe anything after the wedding didn't happen :)

“I trusted you, you git!” Robert exclaimed as he walked into the pub, Aaron a couple of steps behind him. He turned to see his husband smirking at him, eyes full of joy at getting one over his husband.

“Well that was clearly your first mistake. Go on, get inside.”

It was his birthday, his sixtieth birthday and quite frankly a day he wanted to ignore. He’d made Aaron and his sister promise that they wouldn’t be organising anything, and he thought he’d managed it, to get through the day without much fanfare, but no, the pair of them had obviously been conspiring because there was Vic now next to Aaron, the two of them looking entirely too pleased with themselves.

“I distinctly remember saying no party!” He scolded his sister as she hugged him.

“You’d think after nigh on thirty years you’d know I don’t listen to you, wouldn’t ya?” Aaron told him, handing him a pint. “Get that down ya and relax! Anyone would think I was throwing you to the lions!”

Privately Robert thought that even after all this time, a night out with the Dingles was a bit like that, but he’d never admit it out loud, well, not in earshot of at least six of them anyway. He sipped at his pint glancing round the pub, eyes settling on his daughter and her boyfriend in the corner and he feels his fist clench before Aaron’s hand is on his shoulder.

“Calm down.”

“I don’t like him. Why is he here?” He couldn’t even verbalise what it was about the man that he didn’t like. Obviously the fact he was dating his baby girl was a big factor but no there was something else about him. Aaron constantly told him he was being ridiculous but he couldn’t shake it.

“Charlie wanted him here. Don’t make a fuss. Go sit with them. Will should be here soon, he got stuck at work.” Good they’d all be here, all except Liv but that couldn’t be helped, she was off on her travels again but he’d spoken to her earlier and listened to her teasing about him being old. He downed a bit more of his drink before he wandered over to the table his daughter was sat at.

“Dad! Happy birthday!” She jumped up and hugged him, exuberant as ever. He let her go and kissed her forehead.

“Thanks sweetheart. Nick.” He nodded to the man sitting beside her before he took a seat himself, shuffling along to make room for Aaron. “I suppose you were in on this plan of his?”

“Don’t be silly, of course I was. Like Dad could organise anything by himself.”

“Oi, young lady, I’ll remember that the next time you want my help.” Robert closed his eyes as they teased each other. It was nice having them all, or nearly all, back together again. Charlie only lived in Leeds but it seemed like ages since they’d seen her. They saw Will nearly every day, he still lived in the village having taken over the garage from Cain, carrying on the family tradition.

It’s another half an hour before their son puts in an appearance, complaining about customers who turned up late to collect their cars. That earns a smirk from Aaron and a quick kick to his ankle from Robert at the memory from so long ago. He downs nearly the whole bottle of lager that Aaron hands him before he speaks to wish Robert a happy birthday and then he launches into conversation about cars with Aaron making Robert roll his eyes. Some things never change.

As he sits there listening to their chatter he thinks back over the past three decades. It hasn’t been easy, could it ever be with the two of them, but they’d been happy despite a few scares along the way.

Excusing himself after they’ve made the rounds of family and friends, he makes his way outside, too hot in the crowded pub. He’s sitting at the table when Aaron finds him and flings his arm round him, obviously quite worse for wear. Neither of them can hold their drink quite like they used to.

“Y’alright?”

“Mmm, just a bit crowded.” He leans his head on Aaron’s shoulder, enjoying the peace, just the two of them.

“I told the kids we were headin’ home. They’re coming over for lunch tomorrow. Just the two of them,” He adds before Robert can complain about Nick again. He’s about to say something when a noisy group of the younger Dingles comes out of the pub. He grabs Aaron’s hand and gets up, pulling him round the side of the pub, out of sight.

“Bit old for snogging against the side of the pub don’t ya think?” Aaron quips. It’s dark in the shadows but he can make out the smile on his face.

“Don’t think anyone says snogging any more. We’re getting old.”

“Speak for yourself. I’m in my prime.” Robert snorts. “We goin’ home then?”

“Yeah...just...Every time I see you I fall in love with you all over again, you know. It amazes me, even after all this time.”

“I like it when you get all soppy on me.” He plants his hands on Robert’s hips, kissing his way along his jawline. “I love you. Now, take me home, Mr Dingle.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @nooneelsecomesclose17 on tumblr, come pay me a visit :)


End file.
